


Little Things - LiLo oneshot

by SuperSueSu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Narry - Freeform, lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSueSu/pseuds/SuperSueSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I will never leave you Li.’</p><p>‘Promise?’</p><p>‘Yes, promise.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things - LiLo oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Little Things
> 
> Author: Me <3
> 
> Genre: Angst, maybe a little fluff at the end.
> 
> Paring: LiLo and implied of Narry, because I can xD
> 
> Warning: Suicide attempt, self-harm, character's death T___________T
> 
> Author’s note: This is a song fic. I have written it since the day “Little things” MV came out but I lost my inspiration halfway and it took me a long time to get it back. I finished it now but it’s still like crap :”( 
> 
> Anyway, I will be so happy if you give me feedback xD

’Liam, are you home?’ Louis throws his bag on the table and yells.

He goes in the bedroom and sees that the computer is on. So obviously Liam’s home. He’s not like Louis, who will probably leave the computer on and go out. He’s the kind of guy who turns all the light and other electric equipments off before going out.

‘Li! I know you’re home! Where are youuuuuu?’ Louis drags his voice long. No answer. Louis steps to the bathroom’s door and knocks.

‘Liam are you in there?’ Still no answer. 

‘Liam if you don’t answer then i will go in.’ Louis says and twists the knob. The door is not locked. He frowns a little then pushes it open.

And the scene in front of him is the thing that Louis never wants to see in life again.

Liam is lying there on the floor with his left hand in the bath tub full of water and blood. His right hand is holding a razor blade that covered in blood too. Louis freaks out and runs to Liam’s side.

‘Oh my god Li! What are you doing?’ He pulls Liam’s hand out of the tub and tries to bandage the cut on his wrist. 

‘I’m calling the ambulance. Don’t move!’ Louis pulls out his phone and dials the numbers with shaking hands.

‘Lou…i’m sorry...’ Liam holds his hand, smiles weakly and then slowly closes his eyes.

‘No don’t close your eyes babe. Please Li!’ Louis screams and then opens his eyes. Thank God it was just a dream. Louis sighs in relief and turns over to look at the beautiful boy lying next to him. Liam is now awake.

‘Bad dream?’ He asks with his sleepy voice.

‘No, just bad memories’ Louis smiles and hugs Liam. He can feel Liam’s tension. Of course Liam knows about it. It’s the only bad memory of Louis. 

‘Liam…’ He whispers and looks at Liam sadly in the dark. He knows Liam can feel his gaze.

‘No, i don’t want to talk about that in the middle of the night. Go to sleep now babe! We have a lot of work tomorrow.’ Liam closes his eyes and turns his back on Louis.

‘I’m sorry.’ Louis shoves his face into Liam’s back and whispers. Liam sighs but doesn’t say anything.

‘I’m really sorry babe.’ Louis repeats then squeezes his eyes shut.  
—-

‘Hey babe! Do you think i’m getting fatter?’ Liam asks and looks at his bare torso in the mirror.

‘I don’t know. You should see how much you weigh by a scale, not by me Li.’ Louis shrugs and still reads the magazine.

‘No, don’t want to’ Liam grins and then turns back to the mirror, ‘Lou, look at my stomach. I’m losing my abs!’

‘OMG, my thighs. They’re so fat!’ Liam half screams when he squeezes into his jeans.

‘Maybe you’re pregnant Li.’ Louis smirks and turns the magazine’s page.

‘Males can’t get pregnant. I have to go to the gym now. I need to exercise more.’ He puts on his shirt and walks to the door. 

Louis’s smile drops and he suddenly stands up. He runs toward Liam and holds him from the back tightly. 

‘No, don’t go.’ He doesn’t want Liam to exercise to death at the gym. ‘You don’t have to exercise more. You’re perfect to me. Even if you don’t have six packs or something.’ Louis says into Liam’s shirt.

‘Haha thanks, babe!’ Liam laughs bitterly, ‘but i’m not. Don’t worry! I’m not going to exercise to death.’ He turns around and kisses Louis on the forehead. He always does that to set Louis’s mind at rest. And it always works.  
Louis loosens his grip around Liam then lets him go.

‘Okay. You can go. But please don’t…’ Louis chokes and looks at Liam worriedly.

‘I won’t babe!’ He smiles and his eyes crinkles. Louis stands on tip toe and kisses Liam. On the crinkles by his eyes. Louis knows Liam never loves them. But he still loves them endlessly.

—-

 

‘Lou, are these ok?’ Liam asks and holds a pair of gloves out. Louis pushes the trolley back to where Liam is standing in the supermarket.

‘Yeah, they’re cute. You should buy it.’ Louis shrugs. 

‘Ok, let me try them on. You can go first.’

Louis’s choosing tea when Liam appears next to him.

‘Hi!’ He smiles.

‘Hi!’ Liam grins back.

‘Where’re those gloves? I thought you would buy them.’

‘Yeah, i would buy them if they fitted. But unfortunately they don’t so i won’t.’ Liam shrugs and pouts. Then he looks at his hands carefully.

‘What would fit these big hands?’ He laughs.

‘Mine.’ Louis puts his hands in Liam’s hand. ‘Only my hands fit in yours. Because they’re made just for me. Don’t worry, i will always keep your hands warm babe.’  
Louis smiles and squeezes Liam’s hands.  
—-

‘You want some tea?’ Liam asks when Louis steps into the kitchen. He is making tea as usual.

‘No love. It’s midnight. I can’t sleep if i drink tea at night. I will have one in the morning.’ Louis opens the fridge and takes out some milk.

‘Okay princess. Whatever you want your highness!’ Liam teases. 

Louis rolls his eyes and sits opposite to Liam. He watches Liam make tea for himself. He puts a tea bag in the mug with LiLo written on it. Louis bought him that mug when they first got together. He always makes peppermint tea with honey. He says that it smells nice and it’s really good for your throat. 

‘Still don’t want some?’ Liam raises his eyebrows and offers Louis his drink.

‘Nah, i’m good.’ Lou says.

Liam shurgs and takes a sip of his tea.

‘I don’t know why you can’t go to bed without a cup of tea. Most people don’t drink tea before sleep because it keeps them awake.’ Louis asks curiously.

‘I don’t know. It’s just…fine.’ Liam shrugs.

‘You know what, you talk in your sleep. Maybe it’s because you drink tea just before sleep.’

‘Really?’ Liam looks surprised.

‘OMG, it’s so embarassing!’ He laughs and uses his hands to cover his face, ‘what did i say in my sleep? Tell me!’  
He leans on his elbows and looks at Louis expectingly.

‘Um…well, you know. Some random things…that I don’t remember.’ Liam pouts but doesn’t mind anyway. He just doesn’t know that all those conversations are the secrets that Louis keeps in his heart though they means nothing.  
—-

‘What are you watching babe? Hey, is that me?’ Liam points to the screen and sits down next to Louis.

‘Yes yes, it’s you. And i’m watching the video i recorded on Niall and Harry’s wedding day. Shut up and watch it with me!’ Louis replies and watches the video attentively. Liam shrugs at Louis’s reaction and looks at the screen as well.

‘Hi, this is Liam. Again.’ Liam is grinning widely on the computer screen.

‘Introduce me Li. I don’t want to be ignored.’ Louis voice comes from behind the camera.

‘You’re so annoying Lou. Anyway, behind the camera is Louis…’  
‘The Tommo Tomlinson’ Louis yells adding. 

‘The Tommo Tomlinson’ Liam repeats, ‘ok, so we’re about to go to our best friends Niall and Harry’s wedding. I have to go changing now. I’m leaving you with Louis ‘The Tommo’ Tomlinson. Bye’ Liam waves to the camera and walks to the bedroom door fastly.

‘You’re so lame Payne.’ Louis yells and the camera’s turned off.

The screen goes black for a few seconds but then Louis’s face pops up again.

‘Here’s my favourite part Li.’ Louis turns to Liam and grins mischievously. Liam raises his eyebrows and wonders what will be Lou’s favourite part.

‘Ok, now i’m standing in front of the bathroom. Liam’s in there. He’s singing’ Louis whispers.  
Liam’s singing the song ‘Cry me a river’ in the bathroom. 

They silently watch it until Liam opens the bathroom door in the video and they’re joking about something.

‘So…that’s your favourite part Lou? Why?’ Liam asks. His voice is so deep that Louis’s kind of afraid.

‘Yes. That’s my favourite part. And because in that part you sang.’ He holds his breath.

‘Haha, thank you but my voice on tape sounds weird. Like ewwww!!!’ Liam winces. 

‘No it’s not. Your voice sounds great. I love it. Really.’ Louis lowers his voice in the end. Liam takes his hands and holds it tightly. It’s enough for Louis to think that maybe Liam believes him.  
—-

Louis is crying. And Liam is screaming. They fight for the first time since they got together.

‘You don’t trust me right Louis? You always think that i’m gonna use a razor to cut my wrist at any time you’re not with me. This is getting more and more ridiculous Lou.’ Liam’s face turns red and he looks like he’s gonna cry but he isn’t.

‘Because it’s true. I left you at home for just an hour and what did i get when i came back? A tub full of blood and my nearly dead boyfriend. How can I leave you alone again knowing that there’re many things around you can use to kill yourself?’ Louis sobs.

‘I’m not like that anymore. I’m still not satisfied of myself but i don’t do that stupid thing anymore.’ Liam softens his voice. 

‘You think you can lie to me that easy, huh Payne?’ Louis laughs bitterly. He stands up and takes Liam hand. He pulls up his sleeves, reveals a lot of cut on Liam’s wrist.

‘That time i didn’t see any of these. And now they appeared here.’ Louis lifts his head up to look at Liam. He looks away to avoid Louis’s gaze. 

‘You thought i wouldn’t know? You thought i wouldn’t notice anything different when you wore sweater when it was still hot? When you touched your wrist more carefully than needed? You thought i was that oblivious?’

Liam still looks away and doesn’t answer. Louis purses his lips angrily and takes a step back. 

‘You know what, Liam, everytime I see you have a new cut, I have one too.’ He pulls up his sleeve and his voice becomes flat. Liam snaps his head up and looks at Louis’s arm wide-eyed.

His arm is covered with a lot of cut, just like Liam’s. Some are new but some have healed. And Liam is cross. Because Louis’s not supposed to do this. He doesn’t deserve this. Only Liam does. 

‘Louis! Why did you do this to yourself?’ Liam asked angrily.

‘No, let me ask you first. Why do you keep doing this to yourself? You told me you would never do this thing anymore but look at you. You told me I didn’t trust you. But you lied to me. You don’t trust me. You never believe a word I say though it’s true.’ Tears start to roll down his cheeks again.

‘Believe what? Belive that i’m beautiful? Believe that I can sing? Believe that you really love me that much? No Louis. They’re not true. I’m not beautiful, i’m ugly. I can’t sing. And I know you love me but not that much. I’m scared that some day you will realize i’m not like what you thought about me and then you just leave.’  
Liam breathes hard.

Silence fills the room and they just stand there looking at each other and crying silently. Finally Louis moves closer to Liam and hugs him. 

‘I really love you that much. Why don’t you believe me?’ He shoves his face into Liam’s shirt.

‘I just don’t understand why.’ Liam whispered.

‘Because…you never love yourself half as much as I love you. So I have to love you for you. And I’m here for you. Until you learn to love yourself like I always love you.’

‘And then you will leave?’ Liam buries his face in Louis’s hair and mumbles.

‘No, i will never leave you Li.’ Louis shakes his head.

‘Promise?’

‘Yes, promise.’  
—-

‘Hi, this is Liam Payne’ Liam looks to the camera he has set on the table with sad eyes.

‘But behind the camera…’ He swallows hard, ‘is not Louis ‘the Tommo’ Tomlinson anymore.’ He laughs quietly but there’re tears in his eyes. 

‘Hmm…Hi babe, it’s me’ he clears his throat and smiles, ‘it’s been 6 months since you left. You told me that you would never leave me. But you lied to me again darling! You left me alone and it’s so empty here without you and your stupid jokes.’ Liam purses his lips to prevent his tears from falling.

‘I once asked you why you loved me that much. And you said it was because i didn’t love myself enough so you had to love me for me. But now that I have learned to love myself, where are you?’ This time Liam bursts out into tears.

‘You’re like an angel that have been appointed to go down here and teach me how to respect myself. And angels…have to come back to God. I don’t blame anyone or anything for that. But why do you have to leave so soon? I just blame myself for not having enjoyed the time I had with you, for having wasted too much time on despair. How I hate myself for that!’

‘Sorry, it just slips out of my mouth, i didn’t mean it. If it was me just one year ago, i would have committed suicide right after you closed your eyes forever that night. But it’s me now. I don’t do that thing anymore. Because you told me to live for both of us, to love myself for you. So here I am, struggling to live without you, counting every second to the day we can be together again. But don’t worry love, i’m enjoying life until then.’ 

‘Too much rambling, right? Well, I wrote you a song with a lot of help from our friend Ed. It’s called ‘Little Things’. The lyrics’re based on all the things you have said to me so basically, it’s your song.’ Liam sets the guitar on his thighs. 

‘You always said that you love my voice. So this one is just for you babe. Hope that heaven will treat you right. I love you and I will always do.’ 

Then he begins to sing.

♫ Your hand fits in mine  
Like it’s made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And i’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
Cuz they all make sense to me ♫

He chokes around the middle of the song. His tears blur his view but he keeps singing. 

Cuz Liam knows Louis has always wanted this. Always wanted Liam to be proud of himself, to know how beautiful he is, to know how much he loves him.

♫ But if it’s true  
It’s you  
It’s you  
They add up to  
I’m in love with you  
And all these little things ♫

Liam wipes his tears and turns off the camera.


End file.
